A TRUE STORY
by SHAYNA-ontheRUN
Summary: This is a true story. Period. Read this, and you'll experience everything I've experienced.
1. Part 1: Prologue

Part 1

All of this is true. I swear to hell. I found this site and knew I needed to type out my life's story before time ran out. And, sooner than you think, time will run out. I'm going to die soon, and I'm okay with that. For now, I'm just gonna help myself to whatever I can. So listen to me. This is a true story. If you don't believe me, that's fine. I don't care. I hope at least one does. If you just want to read this for pure enjoyment, that's okay, too. I could really care less. I just want the peace of mind that somebody out there knows my secret.

By the way, none of these names are real. I've made them up to keep their users safe. At least they won't suffer. Even my name I'll conceal. I will mention no town, no nothing. This is important. The names are _not_ real. So don't go looking around for a Bobby Smith. He doesn't exist.

So, where should I start?

Oh, I know. How about where it all began?

And it began in a gym.

Playing volleyball.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I made my clumsy way over to the volleyball nets with my friends in front of me. Well, most of them were friends. The two girls with the same name - Ashley - stood next to each other. Kerri, the strongest player on our team, got ready to serve. I got on the corner where I would be out next. The ball went over. A point for us.

I know this is all sudden to you, but it's all true. Every word, every action, everything. True. Yeah, so back to the story.

Kerri served again and the other team bounced it back. Ashley M. lunged for it, bumped it, and it soared back over the net. The opposing team failed to bump it back and we got another point. Kerri continued to serve until it was Katy's turn. She was in volleyball herself so she _had_ to be a good server. The other team bumped it back and we didn't. A point to them. They served, hit the net.

Now it was my serve. I had just recently discovered a talent for this. I hit the ball and it shot into the air, nearly to the high ceiling. Then it fell like a rock and I scored a point for us. My serve again. Unfortunately, they got it.

This went on for several minutes. They ended up winning. By the end of Gym, we had won one game out of four. Oh, well. I sucked at volleyball.

I headed out of the Arena with the other students and we changed then went to Band, Orchestra, Choir, or Study Hall. I went to Study Hall, did my thing and then it was Pre-Algebra. I suck at math, but yet I manage to get an A- in it. Huh.

We had lunch and I ate like a half-starved lion. I always do. I'm 5'4" and weigh 80 pounds. I must be the lightest person in the school.

School was over when Geography ended and I headed home on the bus. When I got home, I decided to take a nap.

Too bad for me. Because guess what happened next?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's right, I got kidnapped. And I didn't even know it. They must've given me some drugs to keep me asleep for a long time, because I was out like a rock. I guess rocks don't sleep, but whatever. You get the point. So when I finally woke up, I felt all tired and so _hungry_. 'Course, I'm always hungry but I normally don't take it for granted.

When the drugs lost the effect it had on me, I was terrified. For three reasons. One, I was in a narrow tank filled with green liquid. And I could breathe. There was nothing attached to me except the next reason I was terrified. Two, thousands of needles were poked in me. I'm scared stiff of needles, I have no idea why. I've always hated shots, too.

The last reason was that I was in a _narrow_ tank. I was severely claustraphobic. In less than ten seconds, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. But the green liquid muffled my screams. Then a guy in a whitecoat finally noticed and pressed a button. Next thing I knew, my vision was fading and I got groggy again.

When I woke up again, I was lying down on my couch. I rubbed my head and opened my blue eyes wearily. Everything was extra sharp. I looked out the window and I could see for miles, despite the fact that I _had no glasses on_. My glasses were lying down next to my head. I looked around, absorbing my house with new interest. Having sharper vision can really make a difference, you know.

Then I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

I nearly shrieked from the pain the made my spine shiver violently. I rolled onto my stomach and gasped. There was something wrong with my back.

With a speed my brain could barely register, I sprang to my feet and raced up the stairs. When I got to my room, my brain swam with confusion. I wasn't that fast. I sucked at Track, so why could I suddenly get upstairs in less than a second when it normally took me about ten?

I pushed that thought away and stripped away my shirt and sweatshirt until I was standing there in my bra. What I saw made me suck in my breath with wonder.

Attached to my back with firm bone was a pair of gorgeous, brown-and-white _wings_.

They were brown near the new bone that connected to my shoulder blades, then faded to a white-beige color. White flecks also dappled both my wings. Slowly, I unfurled my new wings and stared in the mirror, my jaw slack with amazement.

"_Shayna!_"

I closed my mouth and pressed my palms over my ears. My mom's voice was loud to my acute hearing.

"You're going to be late for the bus," my mom fumed, starting up the stairs.

I gasped and picked up a random shirt off the floor. My mom's footsteps got closer. I could still see my new wings under the gentle fabric of my T-shirt. I scooped up a navy sweatshirt and threw it on. I opened the door and placed a calm expression on my face.

"Shayna -"

My mom stopped, glared at me, and went back downstairs.

I went into the bathroom, quickly, inhumanly quickly, brushed my hair and dashed down the stairs after my mom. My brother Jason was already pulling on his sneakers and putting his yellow coat around his shoulders. I pushed my feet through my shoes and shrugged on my jacket.

School was gonna suck.

I ran outside, unaware of my new speed, and was at the bus stop in a mere 20 seconds when it would have taken me about 2 minutes.

Jason arrived a minute later, staring at me like I'd grown horns or something. No, I'd grown wings.


End file.
